Of Gentlemen and Ladies
by Jedhev
Summary: Eustace/Jill and Edmund/Mollie go out on a double date. Really Edmund and Mollie are only there to chaperone Eustace and Jill. No cake makes Mollie a very upset girl (she is only 17/18). Awkward Eustace and Jill. Parings are: Edmund/OC and Eustace/Jill


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia, or the ideas of Edmund, Eustace and Jill. **

**Okay so this is really the first time for me writing Eustace and Jill as main characters. They usually take a back seat role. So I hope you all like this!**

**It was a prompt, again of Guest who also asked me to do a 'double date with Edmund/Mollie and Eustace/Jill.'**

**If anyone wants a particular plotline explored, or wishes to give me a prompt then just add it in a review or PM me.**

**Of Gentlemen and Ladies**

Mollie hid her smile behind a napkin while Edmund rolled his eyes at his cousin.  
>"Excuse me" Jill said, rising from the table. Mollie rose and followed Jill, turning to give Edmund a meaningful look. As soon as the girls were out of sight Edmund turned to his cousin.<br>"Eustace, what was that?" Edmund asked.  
>"Sorry, I don't know what to say" Eustace replied with a scowl.<br>"By the Lion Eustace! It's not that hard" Edmund said.  
>"Yes it is. Anyway, why are you here?" Eustace asked.<br>"Mother said you and Jill needed to be supervised, Mollie agreed to come and help" Edmund replied.  
>"Oh" Eustace said.<br>"Mother said if I supervised you two then Mol could come over for dinner on her 18th" Edmund added.  
>"Still don't see why you need to sit with us" Eustace grumbled.<br>"Of course you don't" Edmund replied "to make sure you actually talk to your friend" he added.  
>"I will" Eustace said.<br>"Oh yeah, I can tell" Edmund said.  
>"Oh shut up" Eustace snapped.<p>

"You two looked engrossed" Mollie smiled as she slid into her seat.  
>"I was engrossed in wondering if you would ever come back" Edmund replied "Or if I'd be able to run away" he grinned.<br>"Sorry Ed, I thought I'd torture you for a while longer" Mollie returned the grin.  
>"I'd expect nothing less from you" Edmund said. Eustace jumped as Edmund kicked him under the table.<br>"So Jill, how are your parents?" Eustace asked.  
>"They're fine" Jill said "How are yours?"<br>"Same as ever" Eustace replied. "Have you done that maths?" Edmund groaned.  
>"Are you okay, Edmund?" Jill asked looking concerned.<br>"Edmund, will you come and look at the cakes with me" Mollie said, looking at the impressive cake cabinet.  
>"Of course" Edmund said, rising. "Do you two want anything?"<br>"Chocolate cake" the pair answered at the same time.  
>"Okay" Edmund said, offering his arm to Mollie. The pair made their way over to the cabinet.<p>

"What were you saying?" Jill asked after a moments silence.  
>"You look awfully pretty tonight" Eustace said, his cheeks flaring red. Jill smiled, blushing.<br>"Thank you" Jill said. "How has your stay been?"  
>"It's been good. Ed gets a bit overbearing sometimes, but Mollie has been around a lot. Susan's got a new beau, so she's not been around as much, and Peter's been at work most days. The evenings are good, We sit around in the living room telling stories" Eustace said.<br>"Really?" Jill asked wistfully "Sounds like fun"  
>"It is, have you heard about the time Edmund threw a crown out the window. It wasn't damaged, it wasn't even scratched, apparently." Eustace said, before noticing the look on her face "We could always go back tonight, and you could join us?"<br>"Really?" Jill's eyes lit up. "Are you sure I won't be imposing?"  
>"I'll ask Edmund" Eustace said "But I'm sure it'll be fine"<br>"Thank you Eustace" Jill replied, giving him a toothy smile. Both of them looked up as Mollie and Edmund slipped back into their seats. Mollie's expression was one of annoyance and disappointment mixed, she folded her arms.  
>"No chocolate cake" Edmund said as an explanation as to why they were empty handed.<br>"Oh" Eustace said, his face falling. "Ed, can Jill come to ours. Lucy's been baking today, I'm sure she'll have some cakes we can have."  
>"I'm sure it'll be fine. Hang on" Edmund said. He rose and made his way over to the paying area, speaking with one of the staff, before handing over some money. Mollie couldn't help but wonder how he had the money to take four of them out for a meal, and felt slightly guilty for not paying her own way. After a minute or two he returned. "My lady" he bowed, offering his arm to Mollie, who took it with a grin.<br>"Come on" Mollie said, turning back to Eustace and Jill, both of whom were sat looking at the elder pair with amusement on their faces. Although Jill looked more than a little wistful and jealous, as if she wanted to be in that situation, but maybe not with Edmund.

The four of them left the restaurant, Edmund and Mollie in front.  
>"Those two" Mollie laughed, as they made their way over to the car.<br>"I agree" Edmund said. He looked over his shoulder to where Eustace and Jill were following, in deep discussion.  
>"They're sweet" Mollie said, grinning. Edmund rolled his eyes at her.<br>"Your carriage awaits, my Lady" he said, holding the car door open for her.  
>"Why thank you my Lord" she replied, taking her seat.<br>"Hurry up Eustace" Edmund said, from the driver's seat.  
>"Sorry" Eustace said, opening the door for Jill to slide into the car, before he got into the passenger seat.<p>

The drive to Mollie's Aunt's house was short, Edmund parked and helped her out, walking her to the door, mainly because he wanted to steal a kiss, but also he was a gentleman and a King, it was his duty to act according to propriety.  
>"It was a nice meal" Edmund said as they stood at the door.<br>"With lovely company" Mollie replied.  
>"Yes, lovely company" Edmund said.<br>"I knew you had a thing for Jill" Mollie said, an impish grin on her face.  
>"She isn't you Mollie" Edmund said.<br>"I noticed" Mollie replied dryly.  
>"Mollie…" Edmund began.<br>"I best go" Mollie interrupted.  
>"I know" Edmund said. "May I?" he asked. Mollie looked at the windows.<br>"You probably shouldn't, I'm sure people will talk. Yes" she said. Edmund leaned down to kiss her.

"They're kissing" Jill told Eustace.  
>"I doubt it's that exciting" Eustace replied. He turned and stared at the row of houses, giving his cousin privacy.<br>"It's ever so sweet. Now shush, Edmund's coming back" Jill replied.  
>"I wasn't even speaking" Eustace said.<br>"So you're coming home with us?" Edmund asked Jill as he got back in the car.  
>"If that's okay with your parents" Jill replied.<br>"I'm sure mother won't mind" Edmund smiled at her, before pulling away from the pavement and driving off down the street. It wasn't a long drive home, and ten minutes after they'd left Mollie, they arrived at the Pevensie house, Edmund and Eustace were the first out of the car.  
>"Eustace, be a gentleman, help your lady" Edmund said, shaking his head in disapproval of his cousin's antics.<p>

**I hope you liked it!**

**Again, this was a half written story, that I found, and wanted to finish!**

**Jedhev **


End file.
